The Dance
by 22Tsuji22
Summary: Okay its about a Girl and Guy,The girl&guy both luv each other, but they dont show it(THIS IS STILL A SAILOR MOON FANFIC!! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ORIGNAL CHARACTERS! And ill put in Venus b/c of so ppl complaining))So R


Meet them chapter 1  
  
In the park a group of teens sat Crystal asked "Hey who are you going to the dance with Brice" she had a crush on him, Crystal had golden hair that was currently up in a pony tail, and her school uniform was a green dress with a wrap type of thing going around their shoulders  
  
"I don't know" he replied, "well would.." He got interrupted by Sabrina, Brice had brown hair that was spiked, he was also wearing his school uniform, his was a just plain blue, blue pants and blue shirt.  
  
"Hey Brice want go to the dance with me" she asked then gave crystal an evil smile. Sabrina was the normal stuck-up person, she thought everything had to be about her, She had brown hair to her shoulders, and dark evil looking brown eyes.  
  
"Sure" Brice told her yes! Everyone looked at Sabrina for they all HATED her.  
  
Just then Michelle saw Crystal was about ready to cry but holding it in as the best she could. Then Brice gave Sabrina a kiss on the lips. Crystal was strong but not that strong then ran off crying. Brice didn't even notice everyone was giving Brice the evil eye but the guys and Sabrina.  
  
Then he turned around and said, "What what did I do?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing at all" Michelle said. "Well I'll tell you what you did you just gave us a chance to go to the dance with the most popular girl in school," the guys said laughing at Brice.  
  
"And who would that be I mean I thought it was Sabrina" he asked, Brice wasn't the smartest person in the world.  
  
"what the no ITS CRYSTAL YOU DUMB ASS" all of the boys yelled at him.  
  
"Well he doesn't care who is the most popular girl in school because he going with me" Sabrina said while she flipped her dark brown hair.  
  
"Well its not like she liked me and anyway she's way to snobby and spoiled" Brice told them.  
  
Just then Crystal decides to come back and heard the word come out of Brice's mouth she "snobby and spoiled."  
  
She walked right up to him and said "I don't care what you think am going to the dance with the most popular boy in school and your worst enemy." Then stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
"And who would this boy be?" Brice asked.  
  
"You really want to know" crystal asked  
  
"Yes" he yelled  
  
"Fine am going with. Ross Lambert" she said yelling  
  
"Why in the world are you going with him? I mean you know he always made fun of me and was always mean to me calling orphan boy" he said in an angry voice  
  
"Well for one he is totally hottie, nice, strong he is perfect," she sighed  
  
"Are you felling ok?" Ruby asked. Ruby was Crystal's younger sister she had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Wonderful cause am going to the dance with the coolest nicest strongest boy ever to set foot on this planet." Crystal yelled happily  
  
"Well am going to the dance with Sabrina," Brice said angrily  
  
"I really do not care who the loser is going with cause am going with Ross Lambert!!! YIPPIE" Crystal told Brice "Well who give a rats ass" he yelled  
  
"Well I gotta to go get him 50 presents I mean 100 presents limo ride and one for just anything like make-up" she said happily then walk slash skipped and her sister followed.  
  
"So what presents are you getting me Sabrina like 200 present right." He asked jokingly.  
  
"Well it's a surprise silly" giving him a hug then left.  
  
"Well look what you did now you could have got more stuff that you ever wished for but instead you pick Sabrina who everyone knows her dad isn't that rich" said Brad. "Who gives a shit!" Brice yelled angrily. ~ Okay her is some info on Brice and Crystal. They have been friends since they were born, most people when they were in 1st grade had girls for your best friend if you were a girl, and boys if you were a boy. But not Brice and Crystal, they were the BESTEST of friends, but then once they reached high school juniors. They weren't the BESTEST of friends. Heck they weren't even best friends, just plain old friends. Crystal new best friend was Michelle, and Brice's new best friend was Brad.~  
  
Next day at school  
  
  
  
"Today class we will talk about Romeo and Juliet now how did they sit up straight Mr. Lambert and Mr. Gem! Now where were we I that's it how did the. Stop writing notes you three! That's it I don't care who wrote the notes but you three and bring the notes too and go into the hall!" he yelled Brice, Crystal, and Ross stood up.  
  
They left the room. "Well kids what are these notes about hmm this on is from Ross hey Crystal wanna come over my house 2day ? Signed ur luver  
  
Ross man  
  
Ahh this is from Brice Hey why ru doing this am sorry for whatever I did but why do you like Ross just cause I don't like him well hey I think ur just acting that you like him b/c you like me still and ur mad at me From the one & only Brice Master And Crystal you wrote one too hey Ross the class is boring toooo boring if ya asked me well better get goin before Mr. Whatever comes and yells at me With luv  
  
Crystal  
  
Well I think one day of being in the office together will do it."  
  
"But but I never got sent to the office" Brice called out.  
  
"Who cares at least we can skip class for a good reason," Ross said coolly.  
  
"Now I want you guys to go home good bye." Teacher told the three The teens walked out of school.  
  
"Sooo Ross wanna go get some lunch" Crystal asked  
  
"sure why not" he replied  
  
"hey what bout me" Brice called out to them  
  
"Fine but you cant be mean to Ross." Crystal said looking at Brice.  
  
"What I be mean to him ha its more like he be mean to me" Brice joked.  
  
They went to McDonalds and got some food then they went to crystals house and watched some movies.  
  
Crystal said "hmmm. How bout that movie nooo that one"  
  
Ross asked, "Hey why don't we watch The New Guy"  
  
Brice "that movie is only in the movie theater and I don't like feelin going"  
  
Crystal replied, "Duh my daddy has all the movies that aren't even out yet"  
  
Ross said "yeah great movie"  
  
"What you mean you have like all the movies that aren't even out yet!!" Brice yelled  
  
"Yeah I've been getting them since I can remember " crystal said  
  
"K whatever Chrissy" Brice joked  
  
"Hey not funny" Crystal said, half way laughing.  
  
Crystal goes and gets the movie.  
  
"What am lost" Ross complained  
  
"Ohh ya see Ross this is when me Chrissy were BESTEST friends I mean she loved me well one day we went to the movies and she surprised me with a kiss Ross so it just happened bout a year ago! And I've been calling her Chrissy since I could talk" Brice said, Knew he shouldn't of said anything about the kiss.  
  
"Ok a got the movie. hey why are you staring at me Ross" she asked him  
  
"I just figured out that you kissed Brice!" Ross said angrily  
  
"Hey I was young and I don't like him any more I like you" crystal said sweetly  
  
"Yeah yeah no one believes ya Chrissie I mean its obvious you like me I mean I know what you where going to say at the park" Brice said but got interrupted by a phone call.  
  
  
  
"Hey Crystal we need you and Brice at the park yomas are in the park and attacking the people" Ruby said fast  
  
" Okay me and Brice will be over there soon.Umm me and Brice got to go to somewhere," Crystal told Ross sweetly "Hey is it that that thing" Brice whispered to crystal "Yeah" crystal whispered back "Fine call me girl luv ya remember and you like me" Ross said to crystal giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then left. "Uuhh I think we should go now crystal" Brice says fast  
  
"Yeah I know Brice." Crystal said with a sigh.  
  
" Yeah bye call me k," Ross says waving while he walks out of the mansion. ****THE PARK CHAPTER 2 ****  
  
The scouts transform.  
  
"Gemini twin cannon" he blast 10 out, he was wearing an outfit like Malachite.  
  
"Pink ice freeze" and blast about 15, Pink Ice had one a light pink fuku it had light yellow throughout it also.  
  
"Yippee I got some I kick butt!" pink ice yelled.  
  
"Shut up and kick more butt!" Gemini yelled at Pink Ice.  
  
" Shut up brri Gemini" pink ice says.  
  
"Watch it pink!" Gemini yells  
  
" I don't have time for this Pink ice crystal!!!!!!!"  
  
"Here she goes again," Gemini mutters to himself  
  
She blasts all the yomas!  
  
They detransform.  
  
Brice " crystal your messed up I tell you I mean."  
  
"Crystal where are you she's gone they took her why. it's not fair that it lets go get them their gone!" ruby said in a sad and angry voice.  
  
"Well fine lets go save her," Brice said  
  
"Why did you say that Brice ya know she likes ya even if she don't show it and you like Sabrina remember and I know you like crystal" ruby said to Brice  
  
"Well uhh ya see I really don't like her but never mind I do like her but she sits there saying how rich and cool she is and she is spoiled and bratty, snobby and well she is perfect" Brice said "Well I thought you liked me not her! BRICE I HATE YOU!"Sabrina yelled. Sabrina runs off crying.  
  
"Uhh uhhh hey Sabrina I didn't mean it like that I meant she is perfect a being bratty and everything."Brice said but Sabrina was out of sight. 


End file.
